Salem's Lot (radio drama)
Salem’s Lot was a 1995 BBC Radio 4 dramatization of Stephen King’s novel 'Salem's Lot written by Gregory Evans. It combines the psychological thriller and the classic horror genres, making references to Bram Stoker’s Dracula at several points and sometimes replicating its storyline. Plot summary Ben Mears, a successful writer who grew up in the (fictional) town of Jerusalem’s Lot, Maine (known to locals as "Salem's Lot" or "The Lot"), has returned home following the death of his wife. Ben plans to write a book about the “Marsten House”, an abandoned mansion that gave him nightmares after a traumatic (and possibly supernatural) childhood experience. Once in town, he meets local high school teacher Matt Burke and strikes up a romantic relationship with Susan Norton, a young college graduate. Mears discovers that the Marsten house has been bought by Mr. Straker and Mr. Barlow, a pair of businessmen who are also new to the town, although only Straker has been seen. Their arrival coincides with the disappearance of a young boy, Ralphie Glick, and the suspicious death of his brother Danny. It then becomes clear that Barlow is a vampire, and is taking over the town with Straker's help. Ben, Matt, Susan, and a few other residents of the Lot try to prevent the vampires from spreading. In the end, Ben and young Mark Petrie succeed in neutralizing Straker and destroy the master vampire Barlow, but, lucky to escape with their lives, are forced to leave the town to the newly created vampires. Cast and crew * Stuart Milligan as Ben Mears * Theresa Gallagher as Susan Norton * Danny Cannaba as Mark Petrie * Doug Bradley as Kurt Barlow * John Moffatt as Richard Straker * Gavin Muir as Matt Burke * Kerry Shale as Jimmy Cody * Don Fellows as Parkins Gillespie * Nigel Anthony as Father Callahan * George Parsons as Nolly Gardner * Lorelei King as June Petrie * Vincent Marzello as Henry Petrie * Music by Elizabeth Parker of the BBC Radiophonic Workshop * Dramatised by Gregory Evans * Directed by Adrian Bean Trivia *Mark's parents, Henry and June Petrie, are played by the husband-and-wife actors Vincent Marzello and Lorelei King *The principal villain, Kurt Barlow, is played by Doug Bradley, best known for his role as Pinhead in the Hellraiser movies. Differences between the novel and radio adaptation Although the story's overall structure remains similar, several lines have been consolidated and/or simplified, in keeping with the much-shortened radio format (seven 30-minute broadcasts). * Mike Ryerson appears to be a boarder at Eva's place, and we first get introduced to him when he joins her and Ben at breakfast. Also the dog that is killed at the beginning belongs to Weasel Craig, not the mailman as in the book. * Ralphie Glick's role is reduced (all you ever actually hear of him is his final whimpering before Straker sacrifices him). * Dud Rogers and the junkyard see only cursory mention (much of the Barlow/Dud Rogers dialogue having been rescripted into a new scene depicting Barlow confronting Larry Crockett before biting him). * Danny Glick's rise from the grave (and the death of Mike Ryerson) are now enabled/supervised by Barlow, who mesmerizes Ryerson and calls Danny forth * Father Callahan and Dr. Cody become quick/willing vampire-hunters, with virtually no complaint or skepticism * Mark Petrie uses shards of broken glass (rather than contortionist rope-tricks) to free himself from Straker's knots * The entire narrative is framed by Ben Mears' confession to a Mexican priest (who periodically interrupts the retelling with specific questions) Category:British radio dramas Category:1995 radio dramas Category:Adaptations of works by Stephen King Category:Vampires in popular culture